


CWF 31: Ariel Winter vs Natalie Alyn Lind

by Vitezislav



Series: Celebrity Wrestling Federation [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Forced Orgasm, Sexfight, Wrestling, titfight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitezislav/pseuds/Vitezislav
Summary: Check out the entire event on: https://celebritywrestlingfederation.blogspot.com/Fight result based on the poll: https://www.freecatfights.com/forums/index.php?topic=88517.0
Relationships: Natalie Alyn Lind/Ariel Winter
Series: Celebrity Wrestling Federation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753228
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	CWF 31: Ariel Winter vs Natalie Alyn Lind

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the entire event on: https://celebritywrestlingfederation.blogspot.com/  
> Fight result based on the poll: https://www.freecatfights.com/forums/index.php?topic=88517.0

Ariel Winter and Natalie Alyn Lind both joined Strahovski's Angels and one would expect them to be friends. However last week proved that these two young busty celebrities are bitter rivals. The press conference that Yvonne Strahovski organized to introduce the two new fighters turned into a mess real fast.

Ariel and Natalie went at each other during the press conference almost resulting into a fight. Ariel and Natalie thrusted their breasts against one another and some harsh words were said during the press conference. Ariel and Natalie agreed that the loser would become the winner's slave for an entire week.

The night of the fight has finally arrived and Ariel Winter is the first one to enter the arena. The busty brunette confidently walks down towards the ring and eagerly shows off her amazing body. Ariel is wearing a black bikini top and black bikini bottoms. Her ass and breasts perfectly fit inside her attire and look even bigger.

Ariel slides through the ropes into the ring and walks around the ring. She keeps showing off her body to her fans and Yvonne Strahovski, who is inside the ring as the referee of this match. Ariel knows that Yvonne has a thing for Natalie, but the brunette knows that she is better in every aspect.

"I am going to fuck up your blonde little slut." Ariel says with a cocky voice towards Yvonne.

Yvonne simply smiles at Ariel, because she is neutral in this conflict. The mature Aussie doesn't care which one of her protégés wins the fight. She already knows that both of them are future champions. Yvonne looks away from Ariel, because Ariel's rival enters the arena.

Natalie Alyn Lind enters the arena and greets her fans. The busty young blonde is wearing a white bikini top and white bikini bottom. She grabs her boobs and pushes them together for her fans. Tonight she is going to show everyone that her boobs are the best and that she is sexually stronger than Ariel Winter.

Natalie smiles at Yvonne and gives Ariel a nasty sneer. The busty blonde slips into the ring and sensually walks towards the two other women inside of the ring. Natalie gives Yvonne's ass a hard slap, before turning her attention to Ariel.

"I am going to fuck you up whore and make you my bitch!" Natalie hisses at Ariel.

"I am so going to enjoy having you as my slave for an entire week. Your face will be between my ass cheeks most of the time!" Ariel sneers at the blonde.

Yvonne steps between the two fighters and pushes them away from another. The mature Aussie looks down at both petite fighters and begins to explain the very simple rules of this match. "You two will keep fighting until one of you two submits to the other. You girls can decide how you want to try and make your opponent submit, but knockouts won't count." Yvonne says with a big smile on her face.

Ariel and Natalie confidently smile at each other and the moment Yvonne gives them the signal, they rush at each other. Their large breasts smashing against one another. Natalie thrusts her boobs hard into Ariel's boobs and the brunette counters by slamming her tits full frontal into Natalie's boobs.

Black and white clash with one another over and over again. The two young busty women try to overpower the other's rack, but so far neither pair is giving in to the other. Ariel and Natalie grunt and groan like wild animals, as their battle gets rough quickly. Both women are showing everyone that they aren't friends at all.

Ariel is the first to grab Natalie's hair and begins to trash the blonde's head from side to side. Natalie doesn't idly wait for the brunette to trash her and grabs Ariel's hair. The blonde roughly yanks on Ariel's hair and the two women scream in pain and anger. Their massive breasts are still battling for dominance, as they keep smashing them into one another.

Ariel is slowly moving them towards the ropes. She keeps thrusting her larger boobs into Natalie's slightly smaller boobs. She can feel the blonde roughly yanking her head from side to side, but she is doing the same to Natalie. Ariel suddenly releases Natalie's hair and pushes the blonde into the ropes.

Natalie's back hits the ropes and before she is able to move away, Ariel pushes her body into hers. Natalie lets out a groan when Ariel smashes their tits together. The brunette is taking control of the fight and Natalie needs to defend herself. Natalie lets out an even louder groan when Ariel slams her boobs down on top of her divine twins.

Ariel grabs the top rope behind Natalie and keeps thrusting her boobs into Natalie's slightly smaller breasts. Their bikini tops are barely able to contain the two divine pairs. Ariel drags her boobs up Natalie's tits and smashes her divine twins down hard on top of Natalie's tits. Ariel smiles when Natalie lets out a painful cry.

Natalie places her hands on Ariel's hips and joins the titfight. Natalie lifts her tits up high into the air and smashes them down on top of Ariel's breasts without mercy. The busty brunette lets out a loud cry and her tits shake in her chest. Natalie leans back in the ropes and uses them to propel her boobs forward slamming them hard into Ariel's tits.

Ariel didn't expect Natalie to turn things around and use the ropes to her advantage. Ariel is still holding onto the top rope behind Natalie and instead should just release it. The blonde is bouncing back and forth using the ropes to propel her. Ariel's massive tits are taking a hard beating from Natalie's impressive pair.

Natalie can sense that their battle is turning around in her favor. She keeps bashing her tits into Ariel's tits. The brunette doesn't want to give up her position, but Natalie is making it near impossible for her to hold onto the top rope. Natalie leans back into the ropes and slams her tits hard into Ariel's boobs causing the brunette to stumble backwards this time releasing the top rope.

Natalie pushes forward slamming her tits into Ariel's breasts and the brunette was already unbalanced from her previous attack. Natalie watches Ariel stumble backwards and the brunette falls down on her ass. The blonde lunges forward letting herself drop down on top of the brunette. Natalie tries to grab Ariel's wrists, but the brunette moves her arms around to prevent that.

Natalie slams her tits on top of Ariel's boobs, but she isn't getting the hold that she wants. Ariel moves her body around underneath the blonde and manages to roll them both over. Ariel ends up on top of Natalie and grabs the blonde's wrists. She quickly pins them down against the canvas and begins to hammer her larger and heavier boobs down on top of Natalie's breasts.

"Get off me you fucking COW!" Natalie hisses at Ariel.

Ariel laughs at Natalie and smashes her twins down hard against Natalie's boobs. The blonde lets out a loud groan and tries to move around on the canvas. Ariel however is keeping Natalie's arms pinned against the floor and keeps smashing her divine pair down on top of Natalie's tits.

"Awww does my little blonde bitch can't handle my superior boobs?" Ariel mocks Natalie. "There is nothing superior about your fat udders!" Natalie cries out in agony.

"It seems I will have to teach you some fucking manners!" Ariel sneers at Natalie.

Ariel pushes her large breasts down on top of Natalie's tits. She hooks her legs around Natalie's legs and spreads their legs wide open. She has the blonde completely pinned down against the canvas now. Ariel increases the pressure on their boobs trying to flatten Natalie's boobs.

Natalie does her best to push her chest out to prevent Ariel from flattening her boobs, but it's hard being on the bottom and pinned down. She can feel the pressure increasing and increasing, as Ariel uses her entire weight to flatten her boobs. Their breasts are getting coated in sweat and the constant grinding is slowly moving their bikini tops to the side. After a minute their bikini tops slide to the sides of their boobs and now their naked breasts are battling for dominance.

Natalie manages to free one of her arms and roughly slaps Ariel across the face. The brunette lets out a loud scream and the blonde rolls them both over. Now it's Natalie's turn again to slam her tits down on top of Ariel's boobs. "Let me show real divine breasts!" Natalie sneers at Ariel.

Natalie pushes Ariel's arms down against the canvas and lifts her chest up into the air. She smashes her tits down hard against Ariel's naked boobs. Their erect nipples clash trying to pierce one another. Both busty women lets out a loud moan, as their sensitive nipples rub against one another.

Ariel thrusts her pussy upwards making contact with Natalie's pussy. Their bikini bottoms are still in the way, but both women still feel the sexual sensation running through their bodies. Ariel might be on the bottom, but she is still able to fight back and increases the tension between them.

Natalie feels her pussy getting wet, but she tries to focus on crushing Ariel's boobs. She slams her tits down hard, but Ariel's naked twins aren't giving in yet. They keep their firm shape, even though Natalie is putting a lot of effort into crushing them.

"Goddamn why won't your fat udders just break!" Natalie cries out annoyed.

Natalie smashes her boobs back down on top of Ariel's boobs and this time tries to use brute force to flatten Ariel's twins. She uses all her weight to try and crush the tits below her, but Ariel's proud pair remain firm holding Natalie's tits at bay.

Ariel waits for Natalie to get even more annoyed and when the blonde slightly loses her balance, she rolls them over and pins the blonde back down against the ground. Natalie squirms under Ariel, but for now Ariel's grip is too solid.

"FUCK YOU BITCH!" Natalie screams out in anger.

Natalie trashes her legs around and tries to move her arms, but Ariel is keeping her arms pinned. The brunette moves between Natalie's trashing legs and begins to rub her bikini bottom covered pussy against Natalie's bikini bottom covered pussy.

Ariel's boobs are resting on top of Natalie's breasts. The brunette is grinding her naked breasts down on top of Natalie's naked tits. The blonde is groaning and moaning under Ariel, who is quickly taking control over the fight. She begins to thrust her pussy hard into Natalie's pussy.

"You like that whore? Can you feel my girls dominate yours?" Ariel taunts the squirming blonde.

Natalie can indeed feel her girls giving in to Ariel's larger and heavier pair. She should be screaming in pain, but instead she is moaning in pleasure, as her pussy gets stimulated by Ariel's pussy. The brunette is dominating her boobs and pussy at the same time. She can't believe that this is happening. Natalie looks at her breasts and notices that her tits are being flattened.

"NO FUCKING WAY!!! GET THEM OFF!!! GET YOUR FAT COW UDDERS OFF MY GIRLS!!!" Natalie screams out in panic.

"What's the matter blonde bitch? Are your girls not strong enough?" Ariel mocks her rival Natalie.

Ariel looks down at her amazing boobs and watches them flatten Natalie's proud pair. The blonde's cries out in humiliation, as her girls finally give in to Ariel's superior twins. Ariel smirks at the blonde, who is now sobbing and whimpering. Ariel has managed to destroy Natalie's boobs, but the fight isn't over yet. She needs to make Natalie submit, but she doesn't want the blonde to submit just yet.

Ariel drags her breasts over Natalie's flattened girls and drops her sweaty boobs onto the blonde's face. Natalie squirms between her divine tits, but the blonde can't stop her. Ariel wraps her arms around Natalie's head releasing the blonde's wrists. Natalie however is unable to do anything and Ariel begins to smother out the blonde.

"Take it all in Natalie! Smell my dominant scent!" Ariel moans out loving the sensation of another woman's face between her breasts.

Ariel can hear Natalie's meekly moan between her divine twins. She forces the blonde's face even deeper between her sweaty boobs making sure that her entire face is engulfed. The sweat helps to create a perfect seal and Natalie's nose is pressed flat against Ariel's skin. Ariel can feel Natalie's hot breath against her skin causing her boobs to sweat even more.

Yvonne closely watches Natalie's body wanting to declare Ariel the winner the moment Natalie passes out between Ariel's divine breasts. The blonde's body squirms for nearly a minute, before finally going limp. Yvonne wants to grab Ariel's arm and announce the winner of the fight, but the busty brunette isn't done yet.

"She didn't submit, so back off!" Ariel sneers at Yvonne and the Aussie moves away.

Ariel releases Natalie's head and slowly lifts her sweaty boobs off the blonde's face. Natalie's entire face is covered in sweat and the blonde's eyes are closed. Ariel stands up and strips Natalie naked. She holds Natalie's bikini top and bottom in her left hand. With her right hand she grabs the blonde's long hair and drags her towards the turnbuckle in her corner.

Ariel places Natalie's legs on the middle ropes, while wrapping Natalie's arms around the turnbuckle between the middle and top ropes. She uses Natalie's bikini top to tie the blonde's arms together. Ariel removes her own bikini top and wraps it around Natalie's wrists making sure that the blonde won't be able to escape.

Ariel balls up Natalie's bikini bottom and pushes it into Natalie's pussy. She leaves a bit of fabric hanging out of the blonde's cunt, so that she can remove it when the time comes. She stands behind the blonde and pushes her breasts into Natalie's back. Her right hand reaches around the blonde's body and begins to caress Natalie's clit.

After a while the blonde begins to weakly moan, as she is slowly regaining her consciousness. Ariel is expertly working her clit and Ariel's left hand moves to Natalie's mouth. The brunette covers Natalie's mouth with her left hand making sure that Natalie can't suddenly cry out her submission.

Natalie's eyes open and the first thing she sees is Ariel's fans cheering Ariel on. It doesn't take long for her to realize what is happening. Ariel's hand is covering her mouth making it impossible for anyone to hear what she might be saying and her clit is being rubbed vigorously. Natalie also notices that something is stuffed inside of her pussy, but she is unable to figure out what.

Ariel can hear that Natalie's moans are becoming louder, but her hand is muffling the moans, so that only she can pretty much hear them. The crowd is cheering loudly and it would be impossible for Yvonne to hear anything coming from Natalie's mouth.

"You are not going to submit until I allow you to submit my little slave bitch." Ariel whispers into Natalie's ear.

Natalie tries to move her arms, but Ariel has expertly tied them together and the turnbuckle and ropes are keeping her arms in place. Natalie moans into Ariel's mouth and she can feel her pussy getting soaking wet. Her clit is being constantly stimulated by Ariel's fingers and it's starting to drive her insane.

"Ahhmmm... hmmmm... aaaaaa..." Natalie cries out in pleasure.

Ariel begins to rub her bikini covered pussy against Natalie's ass and her massive boobs are rubbing against the blonde's naked sweaty back. Ariel moans into Natalie's right ear, while her fingers expertly work over the blonde's engorged clit. She can feel that Natalie's pussy is getting soaking wet and Natalie's bikini bottom is soaking up all the juices.

"You are so wet my little slave." Ariel teases into Natalie's ear.

Ariel rubs Natalie's clit faster and faster making the blonde squirm against the turnbuckle and on the ropes. Ariel already has the bound blonde close to her first orgasm. Ariel knows exactly how to pleasure a woman's clit and Natalie is experiencing how amazing Ariel is.

Ariel eagerly fiddles with Natalie's engorged clit and the blonde is beginning to moan louder and more frequently into her hand. Ariel presses her hand tighter against Natalie's mouth and begins to hump Natalie's ass. Ariel's bikini bottom is getting wet, because Ariel is providing her own stimulation.

"You are close to having an orgasm aren't you? My dirty blonde little anal bitch is about to cum isn't she? My fingers on your clit are driving you insane aren't they?" Ariel moans into Natalie's ear.

All Natalie can do is moan in response. Her pussy has gotten dripping wet, but her pussy isn't dripping any juices onto the ground. Something inside of her pussy is soaking up all her sweet nectar and she can sense that her body is tensing up. Her pussy is quivering and getting ready to squirt a massive amount of nectar.

Ariel rubs Natalie's clit harder and faster, because she can sense that Natalie is about to erupt. This is only the first of many orgasms that she is going to force out of the blonde. Natalie isn't fighting back at all and Ariel can do whatever she wants with the blonde. Natalie's fingers move Natalie's clit around and the blonde can no longer take it.

Natalie screams loudly into Ariel's hand, but no one except Ariel can hear her screaming. Natalie's pussy begins to squirt hard and most of the nectar gets soaked up by fabric inside of her pussy. The rest of her nectar leaks out of her pussy dripping onto the ground. Yvonne and the crowd can see that Natalie is having a massive orgasm.

Ariel stops rubbing Natalie's clit and squats down behind the tied up blonde. She waits for Natalie to stop squirting and grabs the wet string that is sticking out of Natalie's pussy. She slowly pulls Natalie's cum soaked bikini bottom out of the blonde's pussy.

Ariel stands up and shows the cum soaked bikini bottom to everyone in the crowd. She moves the cum soaked bottoms to Natalie's face and rubs it all across the blonde face smearing some of the juices onto Natalie's face. Ariel balls up the bottoms and stuffs it into Natalie's mouth.

The blonde meekly protests, as her mouth gets stuffed with her own cum soaked bikini bottom. Natalie instantly tastes her own juices and she moans into the cum soaked bikini bottom. The bikini bottom is preventing her from crying out her submission and she will have to endure even more punishment.

"I hope you are enjoying the taste of your pussy, my little anal bitch." Ariel giggles into Natalie's ear.

"Ahhmmm... aammmm... ahhhhhh..." Natalie moans out. "I bet your bikini bottom tastes amazing with your juices all soaked up in it." Ariel mocks the blonde.

Ariel squats back down behind Natalie and runs her fingers across Natalie's labia. Ariel watches the blonde shiver in pleasure from her gentle touch. Ariel however isn't planning on being gentle for long. She slowly begins to work her fist into Natalie's pussy and the blonde begins to scream into her cum soaked bikini bottom.

Ariel twists her hand around inside of Natalie's pussy stretching out the blonde's cunt. The blonde's eyes are wide open and she screams as loud as possible, but the cum soaked bikini bottoms are muffling her cries of pain and pleasure. Ariel keeps working her fist further and further into Natalie's pussy.

Ariel begins to pump her fist in and out of Natalie's stretched out pussy and with every thrust she forces more of her forearm inside of the blonde. Natalie clamps onto the turnbuckle, as her insides are being reorganized by Ariel's fist and arm. The crowd is loving the show that Ariel is putting on for them and Yvonne is getting soaking wet herself.

Yvonne should be watching for Natalie's submission, but instead she is rubbing her own pussy, while watching Ariel break down Natalie. Yvonne pulls her own bikini bottom to the right side and slides three fingers into her wet snatch.

"I am destroying your pussy Natalie! I am fucking destroying it with my fist!" Ariel roars out.

Ariel speeds up her fisting wanting to utterly destroy Natalie's pussy. The blonde's pussy is making loud wet noises and Ariel recognizes the noises. The blonde will soon squirt again for her and this time, she will unleash the floodgates.

Ariel's arm is turning into a blur, as she fist fucks her blonde rival. She is making Natalie scream at the top of her lunges and the blonde is pushed closer and closer to another orgasm. Ariel will be able to enjoy Natalie's body for an entire week. She is already making plans inside of her head, while fisting the fuck out of the blonde.

Natalie's eyes are rolling into the back of her head and her pussy clenches down hard on Ariel's arm. She can't believe that Ariel is humiliating her like this, but she can't do anything to prevent it. She starts to scream loudly into her cum soaked bikini bottom, while her pussy begins to squirt all around Ariel's fist.

Ariel pulls her fist out of Natalie's pussy and the blonde squirts a massive amount of juices all over the canvas. Ariel stands up and shakes her arm causing Natalie's juices to fly off her arm and onto the blonde's back and hair. She watches Natalie's entire body shake from the insane orgasm and the blonde nearly squirts for an entire minute, before her pussy finally stops squirting like a fountain.

Ariel unties Natalie's arms and wrists and pulls the blonde back by the hair. Natalie crashes onto her back on the canvas. Ariel rolls her over onto all fours and pulls Natalie's cum soaked bikini bottom out of her mouth.

"Feel free to surrender now." Ariel says with a dominant voice and starts to spank Natalie's naked ass.

Ariel's hand comes crashing down against Natalie's bare bottom and the blonde screams in pain and humiliation. The blonde is sobbing loudly and the crowd is cheering Ariel on. Another hard slap from the brunette, causes a moan to escape from Natalie's mouth. The blonde is starting to enjoy the punishment.

"Please... ahhhmmm... please..." Natalie sobs out.

"Please what slave?" Ariel says spanking Natalie's ass.

"I submit! Please no more! I submit!" Natalie screams out.

Yvonne pulls her fingers out of her pussy, before she is able to have an orgasm. She walks over to Ariel and Natalie and puts her soaking wet fingers into Natalie's mouth. The busty young blonde eagerly sucks of the juices from Yvonne's hand and once she is done cleaning them, Yvonne pulls her fingers out of Natalie's mouth.

"You heard it ladies and gentlemen. Natalie Alyn Lind cried out her submission like a little bitch and she is now Ariel Winter's slave for an entire week!" Yvonne shouts out declaring Ariel the winner of the fight.

Ariel gives Natalie's ass another hard slap and admires Natalie's bright red ass for a few seconds. She is going to have so much fun with it the coming week. Ariel grabs Natalie's hair and wraps it around her hair. Ariel begins to walks towards her corner with Natalie crawling behind. Ariel slips through the ropes out of the ring and pulls Natalie through them.

"Feel free to join us Yvonne, I have two big strap-on cocks waiting to be used on this little bitch." Ariel says smiling at Yvonne and heads to her locker room with the Natalie crawling behind her.


End file.
